


twenty-five parts of us

by yankmywand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Reverse roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankmywand/pseuds/yankmywand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of Nikki's Christmas gifts from me!</p>
<p>I wrote one part every day through December and strung it together in a little drabble. So every part is a paragraph.</p>
<p>It's reversed roles, Sebastian is the Crime boss, and Jim is the IT-engineer hired to do Sebastian's hacking into all the servers of the world, that needs hacking into. Though they form some sort of bond during the three years they have lived together, they are still just getting to know each other. Things happen during three years, but none of them anticipated what happened on Christmas eve, and during the night.</p>
<p>Hoping you'll like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty-five parts of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixiesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixiesaurus/gifts).



Slap. And a moan. It’s a lewd one that bounces off of walls and resounds in his ears like a well organised symphony. It’s nasal and gorgeous, and he wants to hear more, so he raises his hand and the sound that echoes is louder this time – but so is also the moan that comes from his lover’s mouth.  Sebastian can’t resist it one last time, as he raises his hand and lets the sound from the slap fill his ears again. When he’s done with it, his fingers slide down between the cleft of Jim’s arse, and he doesn’t hesitate, bringing his fingers to his lips to wet them before he lets them drop once more. Sebastian isn’t a patient man, has never been, and he doesn’t stop as his fingers move down to Jim’s arse, and he presses his finger into the smaller man. It is a pleased noise that comes from the man bent over his knees. A pleased sound that Sebastian eats up, and he grabs a handful of one of Jim’s globes into his hand and holds it, nails sinking into the skin, while his fingers slips in. He’s got two inside of Jim already, and he doesn’t care if the lube is his own saliva today. Jim has been a bad boy, and Sebastian needs to punish him. Though giving him two fingers isn’t exactly punishing him. He doesn't wait until Jim is ready until he adds another finger.  
  
The other finger is warm to Jim. It slides in perfectly, and Jim can't help but feeling naughty when Sebastian chuckles at how open he is to the fingers invading him. Gasping, causing him to tighten around Sebastian's fingers earns him another slap. Jim whimpers with the pain that it inflicts on him. He moves a hand back to stop Sebastian from slapping him again. His hand is grasped by the larger man and their fingers are suddenly nestled together. Still, no words are spoken from Sebastian Moran, and Jim wonders if Sebastian is going to speak at all. He is certain this isn't the last pain Sebastian is going to inflict on him, but he is lost in his thoughts as Sebastian's fingers find a spot inside of him after scissoring his fingers - all three of them. Jim cries out in pleasure, and forgets everything about Sebastian's hard slaps over his arse when Sebastian repeatedly jabs against that soft spot inside of him that sends electrical jolts down his spine and makes him arch. His cock is slobbering in his trousers and he can feel it bobbing within its confines. Grasping Sebastian's hand tighter, there is a soft plea on Jim's lips. Sebastian doesn't care, as he presses harder against Jim's prostate, fucking him relentlessly with his fingers.  
  
Finally, Jim screams out that he wants Sebastian to stop. He doesn't want to come like this, he wants to see Sebastian's face when he finally reaches climax. Which makes Sebastian let go of his hand and grab a fistful of Jim's short, black hair. He holds it as he pulls Jim's hair back. Granted, it only causes Jim to pant harder, but Sebastian leans down to whisper in Jim's ear. The first words that Sebastian has spoken since he pulled Jim with him down the hall in their flat, and towards the kitchen, where they now were sat.  
"Good boys don’t ask for their masters to stop, James," the whisper is soft, yet terrifying to Jim, and Jim swallows, whimpering softly because Sebastian's fingers are so deep inside of Jim, rubbing against his prostate as he is leaned down against Jim's ear. Sebastian's voice has that quality of being warm and cold, loving yet terrifying and murderous at the same time. Jim nods and stutter as he, in vain, tries to place his hands on Sebastian's thigh, scared that his neck will break from the utter violence Sebastian is portraying with his hand pulling Jim back by his hair.  
"Y-yes, Sir, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I swear... I promise," Jim sounds so pathetic compared to Sebastian's authoritative voice booming after a while,  
"Oh, and you think that I will let such a thing go only by you apologising. What can you do that will make up for your mishap, James?" Sebastian leans up, and Jim can feel the hold in his hair loosen. He closes his eyes quickly and tries to think of something, tries to focus with those fingers so deep inside of him.  
"S-suck you… Please, Sir," Jim can't think of anything else that would require only his attention, as it would be parted if he suggested he would give Sebastian a show in his lap. He waits patiently as Sebastian ponders over the offer.   
  
Finally, Sebastian seems to have made up his mind. And to Jim's relief, he removes his fingers and shoves Jim off of his lap. Jim scrambles to sit on his knees in front of Sebastian and looks up at him with his half-lidded gaze, smiling in awe of his Master while he focuses on unbuckling the tacky belt-buckle on Sebastian's trousers. He looks so pleased with himself when he gets it unbuckled, and continues with Sebastian's trousers. They are not difficult, but suddenly, he finds himself eye to eye with Sebastian. Sebastian has leaned down, and is cupping Jim's chin in his hand, bringing his face to look at Sebastian. Jim blinks with big deer eyes at his Master as he tries smiling. Sebastian is looking his face all over. The plump lips that will no doubt suck his cock rather phenomenally, the eyes that makes it look like Jim was a human copy of Bambi himself, the crooked teeth that will scrape down the underside of his cock and up again. Sebastian wants a taste of those swollen lips before they wrap themselves around his arousal. He wants to see if Jim is able to keep focus while being kissed. The kiss is not hard, nor is it biting, no rather the contrary. It's warm and almost affectionate, searching for something. Over the years, while they've lived together, Jim never have received such a kiss, and he's completely lost in it as he pushes up, to stand more against Sebastian, moving in between his legs. Sebastian notices it, but doesn't mind it at first, not until Jim reaches up to cup Sebastian's cheek. That's when Sebastian draws back and taps the back of Jim's hand on his cheek,  
"Go on then, James."  
  
Jim slips down from standing on his knees between Sebastian's legs, to sitting on his shins instead. Sebastian leans back in the chair and looks down at the flustered Irishman who is fumbling now, with the buttons to Sebastian's trousers. Jim sigh a shuddering breath, and sucks in air. It may have fucked with Jim's concentration, but it was worth it. When his cock is drawn out from the confines of his underpants, Sebastian sighs with pleasure. He smiles, almost, and Jim looks up to see what Sebastian looks like just as Jim takes the base of Sebastian's cock in his hand and licks up the side of it. Sebastian has an amazing girth, and Jim has thus far been the only one able to swallow down the entire length of his master. Perhaps that is why Sebastian is keeping him around. But Jim can think of other reasons too, it doesn’t only have to do with the fact that Jim sucks cock fantastically. He holds Sebastian steady in his hand as he lets the length slip between his lips. Dragging his tongue along the underside of Sebastian's length is a safe way to lull his master into believing he is in heaven. Jim knows it when Sebastian's eyelids fall shut, that he is lucky to be able to please the tiger so. Smiling softly against the tip of Sebastian's cock, Jim doesn't hesitate before he lets Sebastian's entire length slide into his mouth and down to his throat where he softly swallows around Sebastian. His teeth scrapes, as Sebastian anticipated, along the shaft, and up to suck on the tip of Sebastian's cock.  
  
Heaven. Pure, fucking fantastic heaven. Sebastian hadn't really pondered over it when Jim offered to suck him off. He just didn't want the Irishman to think that Sebastian cared. Because he doesn't. At least that is what he tells himself. He sighs with pleasure at the soft lick along his shaft, and when Jim does that fantastic thing where he can take Sebastian completely and fully down his throat, a hand reaches out to grasp the soft tufts of hair again. This time, he doesn't tug at it but instead he grasps it softly, almost carding his hands through the hair. He's encouraging him to continue, but then Jim scrapes his teeth again, and Sebastian's other hand moves to Jim's neck. The complete and utter pleasure it creates in Sebastian's mind is shattering to the stronger man. He digs his fingers into the side of Jim's neck, and there are small, crescent marks that threaten to bleed at any moment. Otherwise such a composed man, Sebastian can't keep that composure at this moment; he's getting utterly wrecked by Jim's lips and warm mouth.  
  
With such talented lips, Jim knows Sebastian is close to release any moment now. Jim doesn't mind it when a few drops of precome slides down his throat. No, rather the opposite; It makes him harder. When Sebastian groans again, and keeps that moaning pant at everything Jim does, Jim knows just what to do. He sucks in his cheeks, and begins to bob his head up and down Sebastian's cock. It's then when Sebastian pulls out of Jim's mouth by tugging at Jim's hair. He moves his hand to milk himself, to wank himself off. Two fingers slides down from Jim's head to his mouth. His fingers hook themselves in Jim's mouth, past his lips and to press down onto his tongue. He presses down enough so that Jim's jaw opens, so that his mouth is a gaping hole for Sebastian. He grins through his arousal, down at Jim, as he feels just how close he is. The load from his cock sprays into Jim's mouth, some at his roof and some onto his tongue. It pools there, and Sebastian shudders with his orgasm as he watches Jim, being the obedient pet as he is, keeping Sebastian's come in a perfect pool in his tongue. Sebastian doesn't have to keep his fingers on Jim's tongue. Come is decorating those swollen lips as well, and Sebastian can't help but to enjoy the look of his semen on Jim's face.  
  
"You're not allowed to swallow until I say so, James," Always his full name, and it sounds endearing to Jim, like a pet name. No one else calls him James, not even his mother does. Only Sebastian does. He likes that, he enjoys it when Sebastian calls him by the name he was given. Jim is such a dull name, but it is best to let everyone else call him by it. He doesn't want anyone but Sebastian to call him James. He sighs with content at the pool of semen, waiting for Sebastian to tell him to swallow. There is an affectionate stroke against Jim's neck, over his cheek, and Jim fights the urge to lean into the touch. He's not allowed to. He stares faithfully up at Sebastian and Sebastian smiles down at him, post orgasm, sated. It takes about two minutes for Sebastian to drink in the sight in front of him before he nods at Jim.  
"You can swallow it now," He murmurs, and Jim closes his mouth, swallowing the semen. He sits there, staring at Sebastian with a soft smile on his lips, trying to ignore the throbbing erection in his own trousers, and the fact that his arse is exposed.  
  
"Good boy," Sebastian pushes Jim away slightly again, and he tucks himself back into his trousers as he stands up. Jim scrambles back, as not to be in the way when Sebastian does so, and Sebastian reaches down to take a grasp on his shoulder and upper arm, pulling him back up onto his feet to look down at him. Jim meets his gaze, and Sebastian frowns for the first time in a long time. Jim looks slightly startled by the shove, almost a bit unhappy. Sebastian sighs. He can't have a dissatisfied pet, now can he? James is way too precious not to spoil with treats after having been such a good boy and having made up for his mistakes. Sebastian will never admit it to Jim, much less himself, how important Jim is to him. He takes Jim's hand, tugging him with him and dragging him towards Sebastian's bedroom. Yes, even after so many years together, Jim and Sebastian still have separate rooms. Perhaps it is because Sebastian has trouble restraining himself, and will give in to his violent sides when he is angry in the middle of the night or after a deal going wrong. Once before, it had happened, and having to take care of Jim after breaking a few of his ribs. He didn't want to see that happen again, no matter how much Jim pleaded with him to let him sleep in the same room as Sebastian.   
  
Throwing Jim down onto the bed, Sebastian stares down at him with anger. Is it anger? Is it guilt? He's not sure, but he is certain that he doesn't want to see Jim giving him such looks again. They are even worse during sex.  
"Tell me," He booms down at Jim, and he can see Jim curling together, crawling back onto the bed on his elbows. No, no. He can't be angry, but he can't stop himself. He can't stop the anger that has taken root within him.  
"James, will you please fucking tell me why the hell you look at me like that?" He crawls up into the bed, intimidating and with eyes dark. He's a predator, and Jim is his prey. He is his. _His_. Sebastian is on all fours, looming over Jim. Looking down at him and grasping Jim's chin when the Irishman looks away. No. He's not allowed to do that. Sebastian is Jim's sun, and Jim is Sebastian's earth. He circles around him, completely dependent on Sebastian's warmth to be able to survive. Wasn't it so? Yes, it was. Sebastian didn't see another way it would work. Suddenly, Jim's nasal voice brings Sebastian back to the room, back to the way his hand is holding Jim's chin so hard in his hand that it is sure to bruise.   
"I want you..." A request never made by the paler man before, a request that would have made Sebastian slap Jim across the room before. But not now. Why? He doesn't fucking know himself. He stares down at Jim for a moment before he nods, and his lips crash down onto Jim's, devouring his pet in a hard, biting kiss.  
  
Jim has never wanted anyone like he wants Sebastian Moran. His master, his boss. Sir. He's sure that he has never said Sebastian's name before. Jim is slightly scared of Sebastian's anger, especially after the incident the first year Jim lived with Sebastian. Under strict orders never to sneak into Sebastian's room again, never to call him Sebastian, never to address him as anything other than Sir, or Boss. He learned it quickly, not to utter the name of the man he has grown to love so unconditionally. Is he stupid to? Maybe. Jim knows that he is likely to be killed rather than let go from Moran's service. He doesn't care, he realises that quite quickly as Sebastian's lips crush down onto his own. Pale, slender fingers are tangled in Sebastian's blonde hair, and it feels like heaven when Jim's uneasiness from having been pushed aside is gone with the kiss. Something else is in the kiss that Sebastian is giving him. Something that makes his mind reel, his heartbeat quicken. Sebastian's weight is on him, and he can feel Sebastian's fingers hook down at the hem of his trousers, pulling them down together with his underwear. Jim sighs into the kiss that has his lower lip bleeding already. The taste of blood makes him moan.  
  
Three years, and never has he let Jim kiss back like he does now. Sebastian lets go, leaving his panting pet staring half-lidded up at him. Sebastian grabs his chin again, his thumb and middle finger pressing into Jim's cheek. He looks him over, just like he had done in the kitchen. With his other hand, Sebastian hikes one of Jim's legs up over his hip, and slides that hand down to Jim's already stretched hole, pushing his fingers inside of Jim while he looks down at Jim. Bliss is starting to form in Jim's face. Sebastian curses himself for letting Jim suck him in the kitchen. He's not ready to go for a while, and sorely wishes he could fuck Jim senseless right about now. It's mesmerising, Jim's body close to his like this. Of course, they've fucked before, but Sebastian has never had Jim's arms around his neck, looking as if Sebastian is his, and his only. Sebastian has to stop sleeping with rent boys, he has what he needs right here, in front of his eyes. God, Jim is beautiful. How had he missed that? Is he so in love with his own ego, that he forgot just how much someone can enchant him?  
  
Sebastian's fingers are rubbing against Jim's prostate again, and Jim can't forget just how loving those eyes were, just now. Maybe it is the pleasure, the lust and the affection Jim has for his Boss that makes him project his wishes at Sebastian. He hopes, for his own sanity, that he isn't hallucinating it all. That Sebastian's lips are whispering his name, kissing him again. But he can't speak back, because first of all, Sebastian's fingers are relentless, rubbing without pauses against his prostate, and secondly, the fingers on Sebastian's other hand has slipped past Jim's lips once again. Not to humiliate, this time, no, but to be able to concentrate on seeing those plump lips form around his fingers. Jim can feel his cock bobbing against Sebastian's hip, how he is leaking, slobbering both down his inner thigh and down to the mattress. He is also slobbering around Sebastian's fingers, sucking on them and keeping his eyes open as much as he can to be able to look at Sebastian.  
"You're not allowed to close your eyes, you have to look at me the entire time," Sebastian murmurs as he watches Jim close his eyes. They open again – half-lidded this time.  
  
To the whimpering noises from Jim, Sebastian removes his fingers. Sebastian reaches for the drawer next to the bed, and pulls out a toy from it. A bullet that he pushes against Jim's hole. He's stretched by now, so the bullet slides right in. Sebastian presses it so deep in, and up, against Jim's prostate. There, he lets it go, and presses the button on the remote control. Highest speed on the vibration, and Jim immediately screams out with pleasure, and perhaps a slight uneasiness at the high speed of the vibration. Sebastian grabs Jim's hands before they can move down and pull out the vibrator, and he smiles to his pet, nuzzling under his chin while Jim writhes underneath Sebastian. It will be perfect, and Sebastian sighs against Jim's skin, murmuring in those low tones only reserved for Jim,  
"You'll do as I say, and stay still, don't you dare pull it out. I will punish you if you do so..." Shaking his head and tutting at Jim, the criminal smacks his lips. He knows just how hard it will make Jim.  
  
Jim realises that he has no choice but to listen to Sebastian, and when Sebastian finally is so close to him, finally is holding him and talking to him in that low voice, Jim doesn't want to disobey and destroy it all. He doesn't want to be punished again, he only wants to be with Sebastian. God, he's so stupid to not realise just how dangerous this is. Honestly, he's not even sure he'll survive the night in here if Sebastian is going to be so passionate. He doesn't care, not for now. He can care later, when he's got the mind to. Bringing his hands towards Sebastian's face, when he is let go, he traces the lines in his face with his fingers. Normally, Sebastian would slap his hands away and tell him to fuck off. But with something new sparking between them, Jim is allowed to touch. It seems like Sebastian is something new and exciting to Jim, something foreign and fascinating. Jim sighs and tucks his head against Sebastian's neck. The bullet is vibrating so hard against his prostate that his body is shivering from it. Sebastian can feel just how Jim is affected by it, and slowly wraps his arms around Jim.  
  
It's an odd feeling. The feeling of holding someone he never regarded as an interest of something else than pure domination. He never held the boys he fucked and paid, either. It's now, when Jim is giving him so much trust and affection, that Sebastian feels something. It's fucking dumb. He's fucking dumb, to think that Jim would ever see him as anything else than his boss or master. They were never supposed to feel anything for each other. Never supposed to form any other bonds than the ones Sebastian put down on paper. Now, the dominating part is something Sebastian never put down on paper, either, but Jim had blindly followed his rules. As excellent as Jim is with computers and other electronic equipment, Sebastian was bored by the fact that Jim had seemed to live a rather dull life. Now he's Sebastian's, definitely living a much more exciting life than he had before. Jim grasps for Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian tightens his grip. _Oh fuck_. He's not supposed to fucking do that. But somehow, he finds that he cares too much to actually let go and watch Jim from the corner of the room instead, like he would any other day.  
  
Jim's endurance is astonishing to Sebastian, and he starts to wonder if there's something Jim is waiting for before he comes. Of course, the loud moans muffled by Sebastian's neck as Jim is still keeping his eyes closed and tucked against Sebastian's neck are extremely enticing. Finding it difficult to not get hard by the moans which sounds like Jim is about to climax at any moment, Sebastian pushes Jim down to the pillows, looking down at him with lust drawn all over his face. Jim looks even more beautiful than before, and Sebastian wonders why he's never taken the time to look at him properly. Of course, Jim is a beautiful specimen compared to other human beings, that much is certain. But why he has never taken the time to look Jim over properly is a mystery. Fidgeting with his trousers, Sebastian grasps for Jim's neck with his other hand, rolling him over onto his back. Standing between Jim's legs, Sebastian stops fidgeting with his trousers, and hikes both Jim's legs around his hips and continues pulling off his own trousers. Finally getting them off, Sebastian's hand returns to Jim's neck, where he cups the side of it, looking down at him, the other hand holding hard at the pillow next to Jim. Yes, absolutely exquisite. Pale skin with the blush spread out from his neck down to his chest and up across his ears and cheeks. Like blood spreading in snow.  
  
Sebastian falls down next to Jim again, pulling Jim halfway over his body, as he positions himself at Jim's entrance. Jim almost protests; the bullet is still inside of him, making it incredibly difficult to focus on the way Sebastian whispers in his ear to keep still and not do anything that might get him punished. That is a stupid order, because right now, Jim has no idea what will get him punished and what won't. Either way, Jim nods against Sebastian's forehead, feeling how Sebastian is working himself into getting hard again, against his entrance. That movement arouses Jim beyond belief, and he flings his arms around Sebastian's neck once more, forcing himself to keep calm. It doesn't help that he is rubbing his painfully hard cock against Sebastian's stomach. He can't really believe how amazing it feels the moment Sebastian slips in past his entrance and how easy Sebastian's dick slides into him. He screams, arching his back so that his chest pushes against Sebastian's.  
  
God. Oh fucking God. Yes, driving himself into Jim without much regard to preparing or using more lube than absolutely necessary and with a condom was good too. But this, bareback and with the vibrator deep inside of Jim, Sebastian doesn't get more than halfway in, but it doesn't matter. No, because Jim feels amazing. The thin layer of rubber between them made a difference, and Sebastian never wants to feel it ever again. He grunts, groans and brings his arms to hold Jim, the coarse fabric of his shirt rubbing against Jim's cock and doing most of the work for Sebastian. He can focus on fucking Jim instead, and he doesn't drive himself into Jim, no, he takes it slow, which only drives them both crazy. Crazy with lust, with arousal and Sebastian doesn't have the ability to speak when he finds Jim's lips and kiss him. It's messy, but it's okay, because Jim doesn't have the ability to kiss back when his body finally shudders and he comes. Finally climaxing, he cries out against Sebastian's lips. It's a name. For the first time ever, Jim speaks Sebastian's name, and it sounds like a symphony to Sebastian's ears. More beautiful than anything he's ever heard.  
  
There, Jim finally opens his eyes and their eyes finally meet. Sebastian can't look away as Jim's face bend in all the most beautiful ways it can. Sebastian stops thrusting himself into Jim for a moment, just to behold, to look and marvel in the wonder that is Jim Moriarty. God, how had he been so blind before? Now, he can see it quite clearly, though judgement is clouded by the arousal which burns through him like wildfire. The moment doesn't last for too long, though, because Jim is clenching around him, and the vibrator is still vibrating inside of Jim. Sebastian doesn't have any trouble finishing a second time, and he pumps his semen into Jim effortlessly. Not caring about the mess it will make, he pulls himself out of Jim, and pulls the vibrator out with him. He groans still, tucking his face against Jim's neck this time. Jim's body seems to be languid, and Jim seems to be gone, taken back by the orgasm, one that hasn't been granted to him for a long time. The poor IT-engineer seems to have passed out against Moran's body. It's expected, really, and Sebastian removes himself from Jim, determined to make things up for the time he had wasted thinking only about himself. Jim gave himself to Sebastian every time. It is only fair, now, isn’t it?  
  
Taking his time, Sebastian gets himself cleaned off, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he watches the small scratch marks on his back. He sighs at his stupidity, especially now, especially when he can see Jim in the reflection of the mirror, and the image of his pure ecstasy etched to his cornea. He's not in love. No, that's for children. Love is a word long forgotten. But he wants Jim to understand that feeling that burns Sebastian’s gut. But he looks over his shoulder as he pulls a warm wash cloth over his chest and down to his crotch. He looks at the Irishman sleeping in his bed. A violent thought doesn't cross his mind when he sees Jim's stomach rise and fall, the lips softly parted and eyes still closed, dreaming of something wonderful, perhaps. James wasn't as violent as Sebastian, but Sebastian knows that he did enjoy their little games. His dreams would however not be as violent as the ones Sebastian suffered from.  
  
Softly, the fresh cotton cloth washes away the body fluids that has started to dry on Jim's thighs, on his stomach and around his cock and bollocks. Sebastian has never wanted to take care of anyone but himself, sending Jim away when he's done with him, leaving Jim to take care of himself. Now, it's different, when Sebastian pushes back a few strands of Jim's hair and looks down at him, concerned. Jim still hasn't woken up from having passed out earlier. He is alive, and he's breathing, and so Sebastian isn't too concerned, but something eats at the back of his brain, telling him that he perhaps went too far this time. Sebastian sits back onto his shins and throws the cloth away from them. He reaches for his phone as he puts a pillow up against the bedframe and leans against it. He reaches for Jim, and Sebastian pulls him up to his body, letting Jim sleep with his arm around Sebastian's chest. The duvet is pulled up around them, Sebastian idly playing with Jim's hair as he checks his messages.  
  
The night has a lot to offer. It starts snowing around four in the morning, and Jim has yet to open his eyes. Sebastian is unable to sleep. Sleep has never been one of the things he is good at. He sleeps much less than Jim does, and still, he knows that when Jim goes to bed, he should too. Jim has been dreaming, and maybe that is one of the bigger causes of Sebastian's insomnia.  Jim talks in his sleep, too, amongst other things that may be classified as cute. Those three words were uttered during the night, and Sebastian has been pondering on them for the longest time, now. But Jim is still not awake. But he loves Sebastian. He loves him, despite everything, and Sebastian needs to speak to him. He needs to know why, when Sebastian has done nothing but treat him bad. He needs to know just how much, and the reasons behind it.  
  
Jim doesn't wake up at six either. Nor does he wake up at seven or eight. Sebastian is staring at the wall. He can't fucking sleep. Fucking Irishman. He doesn't get to say those words _in his sleep_. It's at nine that Jim finally wakes up, and Sebastian is sitting at the side of the bed watching his phone intently, as if he's going to receive a text message. He's been walking around the flat for the last half hour, trying not to go crazy by the words that Jim spoke during the night. Or the way he had said Sebastian's name. He turns around quicker than he intends to, when Jim finally speaks,  
"Sir?"  
Sebastian grinds his teeth and crawls up into the bed to look at Jim, to lay down next to him and just... look at him.  
"Call me Sebastian," Sebastian growls, and Jim frowns, trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep.  
"May I ask why, Boss?" Jim is hesitant, and Sebastian grows impatient with the way Jim can't remember.  
"Just, call me Sebastian, please," Sebastian murmurs the words now, and he bites his upper lip.  
  
"Sebastian," Jim says, and Sebastian’s eyes widen slightly. He pulls Jim close to his body and kisses him with affection he can’t hold back. Jim slowly draws back from the sudden wave of affection, not understanding what is going on until Sebastian looks furious with him,  
"I’m sorry, James, I’ll make sure you trust me again," He sighs, and sits up in the bed. Confused with himself, he looks down at his hands, and it's clear to Jim that he is somewhat different from the night before. Jim tries to sit up and it doesn't go very well, he's sore everywhere. Flopping down, he grasps for Sebastian's hand, very carefully, as if Sebastian is a dangerous creature he needs to sate.  
"I trust you," he whispers.  
"Do you?" Sebastian looks up at Jim, then at their hands, and there is anger in his eyes, but Jim senses that the anger Sebastian can’t quite figure is because he can’t word them himself.  
"Lie down, boss?" Jim sighs.  
"Sebastian," Sebastian firmly says.  
"Lie down, Sebastian," And Sebastian does lie down next to Jim, he does turn Jim around and he does put his arms around Jim, holding him tight to his body as if Jim was a teddy bear.  
"It's been snowing, James," He whispers against Jim's neck, and Jim closes his eyes, nodding, even though he can't see the snow with his eyes closed.  
"We'll have a white Christmas, then, Sebastian."  
"And a completely New Year."  
Exhausted, but happy, Jim Moriarty looked forward to Christmas, for the first time in a few years. Maybe he would get just what he wanted this year.   
  
fin.

 


End file.
